


Rescuing Me From My Mistake

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam comes across some rather shocking pictures of Dan on the internet and while she finds him hot, she doesn't want the man in them. She wants Danny, but a surprise guest in her room is just as willing to give her a run, but with her fighting off will he be able to do what he yearns to do with her?
Kudos: 3





	Rescuing Me From My Mistake

Sam leaned back, her hand tapping the mouse as another picture appeared on her screen. She had been looking for some awesome pictures of Danny, as she had several, but had found some on the internet. She had been shocked at the pictures, but even more so when she had seen some of Dan, the dark side of Danny. It had been interesting since she wondered how they got those images and when they had been done since the former enemy was locked in a thermos in the Ghost Zone. Clicking on another picture she found her face turning red.

'I knew he was hot, but damn!' The picture before her was of Dan without a shirt, the only thing covering him a very small towel. She wanted to look away, but couldn't help how her eyes stayed glued to the other Phantom. Danny was hot himself, but he wasn't built like Dan and the older halfa was built, but he wasn't disgustingly built either. That was one thing she couldn't deal with. She hated when women only wanted the studs that looked like balloon animals! It was disgusting while she liked a guy that wasn't spectacularly built, but he was hot none the less. Her face turned even hotter at that. Yeah, she had a thing for her best friend, but when he had went out of state a year ago she hadn't been able to see him, though they did keep in contact via email. It wasn't the same, but she was okay with that. He was training to become an astronaut, something he thought would never happen since his grades had been less than satisfactory.

It was all thanks to the fact that he was a hero, and a little bit of help from her since she had known with his full time job that he wouldn't ever get to truly follow his dream. With all that he had done for them she believed that the halfa deserved to at least go into space once. He had gone before, but that had been on missions, not the true experience. Smiling she closed her eyes. He had been so excited when NASA had shown up at his door. She had paid quite a bit of money to have them do something big for him and it had been on his twenty-first birthday.

"So, you like what you're looking at?" The Goth's eyes popped open as her chair fell back. Looking down at her was Dan, the last man she had expected to see. Her mind went blank as he smirked at her, the look just hot. It had been years since she had seen the evil man and since he had tried to kill her. Her amethyst eyes narrowed at that memory and yet she could see that he wasn't here to kill her, no, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't seem to figure out. She had never seen that look before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, ignoring what he had questioned, her vision turning right side up as she climbed to her feet. He watched her, his red eyes still watching her with that same look.

"Clockwork let me out," he stated with a smirk. "Seems that with how good I was being that he trusted me enough to release me, but then again that thermos was cracking and wouldn't have held me for much longer anyway." She noted that he still looked the same, not aging at all in the last five years or so. She couldn't remember how long it had been truthfully, though she had found herself thinking a lot about him in the last few weeks. Maybe it was because with Danny gone she had taken over taking the ghosts down, not that many of them came out anymore. Most were smart enough not to do that, but Skulker and a few popular ones still came out to play on the occasion.

"I don't know how he could, you're evil." His smirk grew wider. "Why are you here?" He took a step toward her, his eyes twinkling. He seemed to be looking through her at that moment.

"I've been hanging around Amity for the last month, you know since Danny isn't here right now." Sam felt the color leave her face as goosebumps broke out on her arms. She could feel the fear course through her and yet at the same time the man before her was really attractive so she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that cried out for more from him. She refused to listen to her body as she took a step back, her butt hitting the desk where her computer shook a bit. "I noticed how turned on you got looking at those dirty pictures of me. Mere diversions," he stated. "I allowed them to have those pictures since I knew eventually you would find them."

"You wanted me to see those? Why?" He took another step toward her, his body just a foot away from hers. She wanted to dart to the side, but she knew that it would never work. Dan was faster and stronger than her so it would be a lost cause. She needed to get to the thermos that was in her desk, the drawer just inches from her fingers, but what happened next really stopped her thoughts. He leaned close, not taking a step this time as his fingers grazed her cheek. She felt the shiver that rippled through her body, but she also felt the heat deep in her belly. Her eyes felt heavy and all he had done was touch her cheek! This wasn't good! She didn't want Dan! She wanted Danny to touch her like that! "I don't want to do anything like that with you."

"Did I ask if you did?" he returned as he pulled off his top, the black and white top falling to the ground revealing the muscular chest that rivaled the one on her screen at that moment. She gulped because even though she was scared she had to admit that his body was gorgeous, but she was serious that she wanted Danny and not Dan. "Now, guess what we're going to do..." She gasped when his hand came back, but this time he moved his hand down the front of her black top, the shirt feeling tighter as his hand moved lower. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

He moved his hand toward her back, his fingers leaving a trail of fire even as she tried to deny it. She didn't want the man before her, but at the same time she was drawn to him. He was Danny in some fashion so maybe she could talk him out of his plan.

"Dan, you know this isn't right," she stated trying to keep her voice calm even as her heart beat faster. He said nothing as he pulled her toward him, her face landing on his cold chest. She could hear his heart beating as he held her against him. She could also feel something else. Her face became redder as she felt her body react. How could she want him and abhor him in the same heartbeat? Was it truly because he was Danny in another form, but not him in the same way? It had to be because though she found the older ghost man attractive she wanted Danny more.

"You know you want this, but if it will make it easier than I will do this," she felt a change occur and looking up found herself face to face with Danny, the Danny she had seen a year ago. Blinking she felt her body shudder. She knew it wasn't him, but seeing him, feeling him hold her she knew she couldn't fight too much longer. As she felt her shirt fall off of her she came back to reality. She pushed at him, but before she had a chance to do much more Dan took her arms and swung her around toward her large king sized bed. She fell back with a squeak and then he was on her, his lower body pressing into hers. She didn't know what to do. He was bigger and stronger than she was and no one was around that could help her! She began to struggle anyway, forcing him to tie her hands back, the green ecto-goo making it hard for her to move her hands to fight anymore. "You will enjoy this," he said.

Sam opened her mouth to say something only to have him kiss her roughly, his body moving against hers. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and although she wanted to bite it she felt that would only make it worse for her, but she wasn't going to kiss him back! He ground his body against hers and she could feel herself react as it got a little hotter down below. She didn't want to do this!

"You better get the fuck off of her!" came a familiar and unfamiliar voice at the same time. Sam jumped, her heart stopping as the man on top of her paused, his head turning to look at whoever was in the room with them. She saw the smirk appear on his face as he turned his back on the man. This time his serpent tongue came out to lick the exposed creamy flesh of Sam's chest, her black lace bra covering her mounds. "I mean it douche bag!" This time Dan growled as he got up, his body changing back to his ghost form.

"I don't know what the fuck you are doing here, since you should be in Florida." The man's eyes narrowed further.

"Is that why you came here? Because you thought she would be unprotected and unprepared." Dan smirked now, his red eyes flashing.

"Oh, she may be unprotected, but she is far from unprepared." The white haired male standing across from him got the hidden message and flew toward Dan, his fist coming into contact with the older ghost's face. Dan was thrown back, his back landing on the bed next to Sam. She looked down at the end of the bed in shock. Before her stood Danny, well, an older version of Danny because he wasn't the Danny from this time! He had a white cape, much like Dan's and he also had a goatee, but he was definitely older than her Danny. She didn't care as long as he got her out of this!

"You are fucking douche! No woman deserves to be treated like that, much less raped!" Dan smirked as he lunged back toward the halfa. Danny wasn't going down as he stepped to the side, the older ghost hitting the floor with a resounding thump. "And I won't be allowing you another opportunity to do it!" Pulling out a cylindrical object he aimed it at the ghost on the ground. Dan smirked at him.

"Me and Sam just talked about this, Daniel!" Before he could say more the halfa opened the cap on the thermos and a green light escaped, the beam hitting Dan before sucking him up. Sam sighed as the bonds disappeared, Danny quick to turn around.

"Thanks," she said as she got up, quickly finding some clothing. "I was afraid he was going to succeed." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I just happened to be in Clockwork's tower when it showed up on screen. Sorry that he managed to get as far as he did." She pulled on her shirt. "I just don't know how he got out without Clockwork saying anything." Sam explained at that moment what Dan had told her. "Well, in my time he is free, but I have never seen him so... well, douchey."

"You can turn around now." He turned just as she was clicking off the pictures on her screen. "Well, I didn't know if I believed him, but you telling me that confirms that he must have been released. I just don't know why he came here." She had a mild inkling, but nothing concrete. "I'm just glad that you came, but who are you?"

"Danny," he said turning back to his human half. "Just from the future." She blinked. She had dreamed of a moment when she would meet someone from the future and all that she would ask them, but she knew that that wouldn't happen now because as Clockwork had explained to them. The future isn't concrete. That and if she found out something she shouldn't then she would more than likely change the timeline. She didn't want to do that, though him being here...

"Will this affect anything?"

"No, he wasn't supposed to do this, so by stopping it I just kept the timeline on track." He pulled out his necklace. "I need to go though." She nodded in understanding, but she did have one more question.

"What about what Dan said?" He raised a brow at her. "The thermos. He's right about it not holding him." Danny smirked and held up said thermos. Now that it was that close she could see that it wasn't the normal thermos. This one was larger and had more strength to it. "Oh, wow. Guess he'll be in there for a long moment."

"Until I let him out, which won't be for a long time, if ever." With that he gave her one quick kiss before disappearing. Sam stood there for a moment in shock. Had her best friend just kissed her? A soft blush came over her as she touched her lips. He had and that gave her hope as she sat back on her bed.

"Wow..." Laying back she smiled, her eyes closing as she replayed the moment in her head. "Seems a good future is on the horizon." As she lay there the sun dropped low in the horizon.


End file.
